


These bright lights

by alenie



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Barebacking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenie/pseuds/alenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is nervous about an interview. Sebastian helps.</p><p> </p><p>[New chapter posted June 6!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian's phone buzzes against his thigh. When he checks it, he finds a text from Chris that just says _Seb?_

 _Yeah?_ he writes back. _Where did you go, anyway?_ he adds, because Chris had ducked out to go to the bathroom over ten minutes ago. They're just casually mingling backstage right now, but in another forty-five minutes or so filming's going to start.

 _can you meet me in the bathroom?_ Chris texts back, several long minutes later.

Sebastian smirks.

_r u seriously propositioning me rn?_

_seb. please._

Fuck, that is emphatically not a good sign.

"Hey, I'll be right back," he says to no one in particular.

In the bathroom, Chris is agitated, pacing back and forth. He whips around when the door closes behind Seb, then visibly relaxes when he sees who it is.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sebastian asks. "You okay?"

Chris shakes his head.

"I can't do this," he says. "There's—it's always so bright, and all those people, and everyone's going to be _looking_ at me, and I just, I can't—"

He breaks off with a shudder, leaning over to clutch at the white porcelain sink with both hands, breathing hard.

"Baby, no," Sebastian says sympathetically. He knows it's hard on Chris, doing press for movies, especially ones as big as this. Chris can't back out of it; it's in his contract.

"Okay if I touch you?" he asks. Sometimes it makes Chris worse to be touched when he's on edge and jumpy, and Sebastian's learned to ask permission.

"I think so," Chris says, still bent over the sink.

Sebastian tentatively rests a hand between Chris' shoulder blades. When Chris doesn’t object, he starts to rub his back, from just below his neck down to right above his tailbone and back again.

"Feel like I might puke."

"I can get you some water."

"No!" Chris reaches out and grabs Sebastian's arm. "Don't leave."

"Okay," Sebastian agrees. "Stayin' right here with you. How can I help?"

"Dunno," Chris says. "Fuck. I hate this."

"I know you do, baby. But we're gonna get you through it."

"I want to go _home_ ," Chris says, his voice breaking.

Sebastian winces. They've got a _lot_ of publicity events lined up, Chris knows as well as he does that they're going to be on the road for a while.

"I'm sorry," he says helplessly. "Best I can do is a hotel room with a minibar."

Chris makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a sob, pushing up from the sink and starting to pace again. Shit, Sebastian's fucking this up.

"Hey, no," he says, edging into Chris' path. "You're just gonna get yourself more worked up if you keep that up."

Chris stops in front of him and looks at him with an expression so full of misery that Sebastian would swear he could feel his heart breaking. 

"Okay, you know what? I think we need to get out of this bathroom. Change of scenery. C'mon."

He takes Chris' hand, and Chris lets himself be led out of the bathroom and down the hall. He tries the door of the first dressing room he finds and lucks out: the door's unlocked _and_ it's empty. There's even a couch. Sweet. He ushers Chris in and locks the door behind them.

"Now what?" Chris says bleakly.

"Now we're gonna cuddle on the couch and help you calm down."

Sebastian kicks off his shoes and takes off his suit jacket and hangs it neatly over a chair. Chris is just standing there, looking a little lost, so Sebastian steps up close and undoes the buttons on his jacket, easing it off Chris' shoulders and draping it over his own.

He piles the couch pillows up in one corner and settles in, stretching out lengthwise.

"C'mere," he says, patting the space he's left in front of him. Chris makes a dubious face, but he lays down next to Sebastian on his side. Sebastian wraps his arms around Chris' chest, spooning up behind him as close as he can get.

Chris feels tense in his arms.

"This okay?" he asks. "Am I making it worse?"

"Not worse," Chris says in a small voice. "Um, can you…"

"Can I what, baby?" Sebastian prompts when Chris trails off.

"Um. Can you hold me tighter?"

Sebastian shifts around, pulling Chris closer to him.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Chris says, but he fidgets and restlessly kicks his legs until Sebastian traps those too, slinging his leg over Chris' and pinning them down.

"Just be still with me," Sebastian murmurs.

"I can't," Chris says. He twists his hands together so hard that his knuckles turn white, but it doesn't stop his hands from shaking. "Seb. I can't."

"You can't, or you don't want to?"

If it's freaking Chris out to lie down with him, Sebastian will let him up, no questions asked. But he doesn't think that's the problem.

"Just can't," Chris says miserably.

"Yes, you can. I'll help you."

He wraps his hands around Chris' wrists tight enough to feel his pulse beating through his skin and presses their hands to his chest, covering Chris' arms with his own. Chris shifts, testing Sebastian's hold on him, then slumps back against him.

"You feel that? I've got you. All you have to do is lie here with me. Don't think about anything else. It's just you and me, right here."  

"Okay," Chris says, very quietly. He sniffles. "Don't let go."

"I won't, baby. I'm gonna take care of you, okay? I know it's hard for you, going up in front of all those people, but I'm going to be right there with you the whole time, and I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

Chris sighs and presses his face into Sebastian's arm.

"Why's everything gotta be so hard?" he mumbles. "'S not fair."

"I wish I could make it better."

"You _do_ make it better. So much better. I'd probably be hyperventilating in the bathroom right now if you weren't here."

Sebastian aches to think of Chris having to deal with his anxiety on his own. He kisses the first part of Chris that he can reach, which turns out to be the nape of his neck.

Chris shivers.

"Kiss me again," he says, so Sebastian does, leaning in and pressing open-mouthed kisses to Chris' neck. It's only when his hips instinctively shift against Chris' that he realizes he's getting hard. He's wrapped so tightly around Chris that his body clearly thinks it's about to get some.

"Shit, sorry," he says, and tries to put some space between them. Chris doesn't need him acting like some horndog right now.

"Don't stop," Chris says plaintively. "Feels good."

Sebastian settles back down, trying to ignore the way his erection presses insistently against Chris' ass, and obediently gives him another kiss.

"Seb—" Chris starts, then falls quiet.

"What?"

"No, you're gonna think it's weird."

"Promise I won't."

"I really want you to fuck me right now," Chris mumbles, turning and hiding his face in Sebastian's arm again.

Sebastian's eyebrows shoot up. They have to be on _stage_ in half an hour, and Chris wants to have sex? He's speechless for a moment, and Chris apparently takes this the wrong way.

"Told you it was weird." Chris sounds morose, and he's doing that thing where he curls in on himself like he's trying to make himself smaller. Sebastian's gotta fix this.

"Nah, you just surprised me, is all," he says easily. He nuzzles up to Chris, rubbing his nose against the soft spot behind Chris' ear that always makes him shiver.  "Are you sure? We don't have a lot of time."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Chris says. "When you…um, when you're inside me, it makes me feel like…like I don't have to _be_ anything, I'm just…enough the way I am. God, that probably sounds so dumb. You don't have to. Forget I said anything."

"Hey, no, it's not dumb at all." Sebastian hates how hard Chris can be on himself. "And I like making you feel good."

He hitches his hips to prove his point, dragging his dick over Chris' ass.

" _Oh_ ," Chris says. "Seb, _please_."

Sebastian has to let go of Chris' wrists to get their pants off, which Chris makes a little mournful sound about, but apparently the prospect of getting fucked is enough to make up for it. He's quiet and docile while Sebastian undoes Chris' fly and shoves his pants and underwear down, leaving them tangled around Chris' thighs, just pushed down enough to be out of the way.

Sebastian takes a moment to fish a pre-lubed condom out of his wallet before getting rid of his own clothes. He palms Chris' cheeks open when he lays back down and snugs his dick right up between them. Chris squirms and pushes back against him.

"Fuck, please put it in me."

"Gotta open you up first, baby," Sebastian says, and reluctantly pulls back so there's room for his fingers between them.

They don't have any lube besides what's on the condom, so he spends some time just rubbing and playing with Chris' ass, getting him relaxed. They've done this enough that Chris' body knows how this works, knows how to open and let Sebastian in with a minimal amount of prep, but Sebastian doesn't want to risk hurting him. Besides, he loves the way Chris' ass feels, warm and smooth and clinging. Chris loves it too, even if he gets impatient after a while and starts trying to grind down onto his hand.

Chris still tight around his fingers when Sebastian gives in to his pleading for more. They're pressed too close together for Sebastian to see what he's doing, so after rolls the condom on, he takes his dick in hand and rubs it over Chris' ass until it catches on his hole. They both moan at the steady pressure of the blunt, thick head of Sebastian's dick. Sebastian eases the rest of the way in slowly, carefully opening Chris up with his dick, and when he gets all the way inside he stops to let Chris adjust. He slips a hand under Chris' shirt, palm flat to his stomach, and kisses the side of his face.

"Feel okay?"

"Mmhmm."

"You want more?"

"Please," Chris says, reaching back  to grab Sebastian's thigh, as if to pull them closer together.

Without proper lube, it's too dry for any serious thrusting. Sebastian nudges Chris over onto his stomach and fucks him as slowly and gently as he knows how. He's lying nearly flat on top of him, their thighs pressed together, his nose in Chris' hair. Chris' hands are on either side of his head; Sebastian grabs his wrists again, squeezing tight.

"Oh, _oh_ ," Chris pants. "Seb, yes—"

"Yeah?" Sebastian says. "You feel so good, baby. So good for me."

He'd been concerned that his worry for Chris might it hard for him to come, but now, blanketing Chris' body with his own, Chris so warm and responsive beneath him—

"You want me to jerk you off?" he asks, but Chris shakes his head. He looks the most relaxed he's been all night, spread open on Sebastian's dick. He has his head turned to the side and he's smiling kind of dopily.

"Just want to feel you," Chris says. "Wish you could come inside me."

Sebastian's hips stutter and he accidentally pushes in harder than he meant to. Chris has a…a _thing_ for Sebastian fucking him bare, like his very favorite activity in all the world is to lie sprawled in their sheets with Sebastian's come dripping out of his ass and down his thighs. Sebastian indulges him whenever they can—they've both been tested and they're clean, so ditching condoms is a risk they're willing to take—but even though he admittedly loves to fuck Chris bare, it's not always practical or convenient.

He lets Chris take his weight when he comes, settling down on top of him without pulling out. It usually takes him a least a couple minutes to soften, and Chris likes it when he stays inside.

Chris is calm and steady under him. Sebastian can feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his breaths.

"How're you feeling?" he asks.

"Better," Chris says. "Seb? I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Chris interlaces their right hands together.

"I'm going to pull out now, okay?" Sebastian says a minute or so later. Chris winces when he slips free, carefully holding on to the condom. Sebastian ties it in a knot and chucks it at the trashcan by the door, yanking on his briefs before laying back down so Chris can cuddle up to him.

"We gotta go back out there soon, don't we," Chris says unhappily.

"Yeah, we do," Sebastian agrees. He reaches up to try to coax Chris' hair back into some semblance of order. It's a lost cause. "But we'll get through this, and afterwards we can go back to the hotel, just the two of us, and relax."

Chris frowns.

"What about Mackie? Didn't he want to go out for drinks after? You've barely seen him, you should spend some time with him."

"If you think I'm going to abandon you at the hotel to go out drinking with Mackie, you're crazy," Sebastian retorts.

"I'll be okay by myself."

"Well, tough, because you're not gonna be by yourself."

Chris opens his mouth, probably to argue some more, but Sebastian cuts him off.

" _Chris_. No. I'll reschedule with Mackie. All I want to do tonight is take you back to the hotel, feed you pizza, cuddle up in bed, and kiss you all over. You got that?"

Chris is blushing faintly.

" _All_ over?" he says.

"Everywhere," Sebastian says firmly. He runs his fingers through the rumpled mess of Chris' hair, strokes over the curve of his cheek. "You done arguing with me?"

Chris makes a soft little noise of assent and tilts his head up for a kiss. Sebastian obliges, kissing him sweet and slow.

Sebastian's phone beeps at them. He sighs and stretches up to retrieve his pants from the back of the couch and check it.

"It's Mackie," he reports. "Says we need to get our asses down there before they send out a search party."

Chris starts looking more anxious with every piece of clothing he puts back on. By the time he's shrugging on his suit jacket, his fingers are trembling. Sebastian pushes his hands out of the way and does up the buttons for him.

"Hey," he says. "It's going to be okay. If you freeze up on a question, I'll butt in and help you out. I'll be right there next to you the whole time."

"Okay," Chris says. He still looks scared, so Sebastian leans in and cups Chris' face, kissing him deeply until Chris melts against him.

"You'll be fine," he promises when they pull apart. He brushes a piece of dust off Chris' jacket, tugs on the hem to make sure it's hanging correctly. Chris looks decently put together, except for his hair, which is sticking up. Sebastian frowns and reaches up to pat the most wayward strands into order.

Chris nods. "Okay," he says again. "I'm okay. Let's do this."


	2. At the hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb takes Chris back to the hotel.

By the time they finally get back to the hotel that night, Chris has reached that level of exhaustion in which he somehow manages to be both obstinate and sweet at the same time. Sebastian is trying to herd him into the bathroom to take a shower, but it's proving to be difficult with Chris draped all over him, trying to get Sebastian to kiss him.

"Baby, we gotta get up and shower."

"Don't wanna," Chris mumbles, currently sprawled half on top of Sebastian on the hotel bed, his face tucked into the curve of Sebastian's neck. "M tired and you feel good."

As if to prove his point, he bites down gently on the soft skin just under Sebastian's jaw, and follows it up with a wet, open-mouthed kiss.

"Oh my _god_ ," Sebastian says, eyes closing under the onslaught. For a moment he gives in, tilts his head back and lets Chris suck hot messy kisses into his neck.

"No, wait," he protests, coming back to his senses when Chris tries to slip a hand up his shirt. He shoves at Chris' shoulder, trying fruitlessly to squirm out from under him.

"I promised you kissing all over, remember? You want that, we gotta hit the shower first."

Chris sighs, a very put-upon sigh, and lets his whole body go abruptly limp, his weight pinning Sebastian down even better than before. He's stopped kissing on Sebastian's neck, at least. Small victories.

"Yeah?" Sebastian says, sensing an advantage. The thing is, Chris _loves_ rimming. If anything can get him up and in the shower, it'll be the promise of Seb's mouth on his ass. Seb reaches up and squeezes Chris' ass, making him moan and push his hips down against Sebastian's.

"You want me to eat you out?"

"Will you fuck me after?"

"If you want me to. You won't be too sore from earlier?"

Chris shakes his head, his hair brushing the side of Sebastian's face. "Want your dick in me. And no condom?" he asks hopefully.

All the blood in Sebastian's brain starts a frantic journey to his dick. Chris can be kind of shy—he blushes easily and he's terrible at dirty talk—but when he's relaxed enough to just say what he wants, to ask Sebastian to fuck him bare, it's the fucking hottest thing Sebastian's ever heard.

"You're gonna be the end of me," Sebastian tells him. He scritches his hand through Chris' hair, feeling pleased with himself when Chris turns into the touch like a dog showing where it wants to be petted.

"How'd I get so lucky, huh? Let's take a shower, get you all nice and clean for me, and then I'll eat you out 'till you wanna cry and fuck you bare 'till my come drips out your ass, just the way you like it."

"Jesus _christ,_ " Chris says. Sebastian's willing to bet he's blushing. "How do you just _say_ things like that."

"Practice, baby. Now c'mon, lemme up."

Chris obligingly rolls off him and lets Sebastian pull him to his feet. Then he yawns and blinks and looks around, like he has no idea how he got there or what he's doing.

"Clothes off, hurry up," Sebastian says, and smacks Chris' ass on his way into the bathroom. He strips down, starts the water, climbs in and starts giving himself a quick soapy scrubdown. He's probably got a couple of minutes before Chris coordinates himself enough to get undressed and join him.

He's just finishing up when Chris sticks his head around the curtain and gives him a warm, sleepy grin. He steps into the tub and immediately tries to get his mouth on Sebastian's. Sebastian retaliates by poking him hard in the middle of his chest.

"Focus," he says, mock-sternly. "We'll be in here forever if you start trying to feel me up."

Chris pouts at him.

"You're naked and wet and I'm not allowed to touch?"

"Nope!" Sebastian says. He pours some shower gel on a washcloth and rubs it together to foam it up. "I'm going to wash you and you're going to behave yourself, got it?"

He starts with Chris' chest, paying extra attention to those smooth firm pecs that he loves to get his mouth on in bed. Chris makes a face at him when Sebastian pushes his arms up to scrub at his armpits, but doesn't argue.

" _Seb_ ," Chris whines when Sebastian wraps a soapy hand around his dick, which thickens up pleasingly under his touch.

"Yeah, baby?" Sebastian says, moving further down and carefully soaping up Chris' balls. Chris widens his legs as much as he can in the small hotel shower, biting at his lip but keeping his hands to himself, just like Sebastian has asked.

"I wanna touch you."

Sebastian lets go of his balls and taps at Chris' hip to get him to turn around.

"I know," he says. He drops the washcloth in favor of squeezing Chris' perky ass with both his hands, massing gently. "You're being so good for me right now."

He slides soapy fingers down Chris' ass and between his cheeks, finding his hole and rubbing over it with small circular motions. He's so soft and sensitive here. Sebastian presses with the pad of his fingertip, not hard enough to actually penetrate, just feeling how tight Chris is. Every time he fucks Chris he's amazed all over again at the stretch of Chris' ass around his dick, at how well he fits inside.

"I can't wait to get my mouth on you," he says, just loud enough for Chris to hear him over the noise of the shower. "Spread you open, get you ready for my dick."

Chris makes a truly pathetic noise at that, and Sebastian takes pity on him, turning him back around and tugging him close to kiss. Chris melts against him, his dick pressed up against Sebastian's thigh and his arms looped around Sebastian's neck while he happily gives himself up to be kissed, letting Sebastian take the lead.

They fall into bed naked and slightly damp, Chris on his back with Sebastian over him. Sebastian sits up and takes a moment to admire the view. It's not just that Chris is gorgeous; he is, he's stunning and his biceps deserve odes written about them, but it's more than that. It's the way he's looking up at Sebastian, trust and affection plain to see on his face. Chris will put himself in Sebastian's hands without a second thought. It makes Sebastian feel all warm and overwhelmed inside, and abruptly he leans down, cups Chris' face in his hands, and gives him a long, drawn-out kiss. He doesn't pull back when the kiss breaks, staying close and rubbing his nose against Chris' in a silly eskimo kiss.

"Mm, what's that for?" Chris asks, his hands big and warm on Sebastian's ribs.

"Just because," Sebastian says, and kisses him right on the tip of his nose. Chris scrunches up his nose at him, laughing and happy.

Sebastian sneaks a hand behind himself and finds Chris' dick where it's lying against his thigh. It feels good in his hand, thick and warm. He gives it a few exploratory strokes, grinning at the way Chris shifts restlessly under him, trying to push up into Sebastian's hand.

"All right, baby," Sebastian says, climbing off him and grabbing a pillow. "Shove this under your hips, show me that ass."

Chris scrambles to do as Sebastian says. His legs fall open, inviting Seb in between them.

"Somebody's eager," Sebastian teases him. "Spread your cheeks for me, sweetheart. I wanna see your pretty hole."

Chris is blushing, he always does when Seb starts talking like this, but he reaches down and grabs his own ass, putting himself on display for Sebastian.

"You want it?" Seb asks, rubbing his thumb over Chris' hole.

"You know I want it, you jerk," Chris moans. "Put your mouth on me, c'mon."

"You're lucky I love you," Sebastian says. "I'm about to eat you out, and here you are calling me names."

The way Chris shoves his ass into Sebastian's hands when he presses his tongue flat against Chris' hole makes up for any name-calling. Chris wants it, and he wants it _bad_. Sebastian's had plenty of partners before Chris, but none who were this responsive. It turns him on, seeing how hard Chris gets off to this stuff, hearing him moan when something feels good. He likes knowing that that was him, that _he_ did that. No one else.

He eats Chris' ass until his face is messy with spit and Chris is practically vibrating beneath him, all quivering muscles and needy groans. The lube's close at hand and it's an easy matter to slick up his finger and press it against Chris' rim. Chris is so relaxed that his finger slides right in.

"You ready for me?" Seb murmurs a few minutes later, when Chris is panting and trying to push down onto Seb's fingers.

"Yeah, let me have it."

"Like this, or a different position?"

Chris hesitates, indecisive.

"I'm gonna go rinse my mouth, and when I get back I want you to tell me how you want to be fucked, okay?" Sebastian says, and goes into the bathroom to find the mouthwash. If there's more kissing later (and there definitely will be) he'll want to have nice fresh breath.

Chris is lying on his side, propped up on one arm, when Seb reappears.

"Well?" Seb says. Chris looks so beautiful, waiting for him on the bed. Seb's dick is hanging heavy between his thighs, insistent and wanting, demanding his attention. He reaches down and strokes it, watching hungrily as Chris' eyes follow the movement of his hand.

"Like this," Chris says, getting onto his knees, his ass sticking out, his back a beautifully bowed curve. His eyes flick to Sebastian's, seeking his approval. Anxiety can make Chris needy, wanting someone to tell him that he's making the right choices, saying the right things. Seb doesn't mind. Chris would do the same for him. _Has_ done the same for him.

"Perfect," Seb agrees. He grabs the lube and gets on the bed.

"No condom?" he double-checks.

"Uh-uh," Chris says with a shake of his head. "Want you to get me messy."

"Not a problem," Seb promises. He slicks up his dick and jacks it a couple times, indulging in the slick wet noise of his hand on his cock and hoping it's turning Chris on as much as it is him, this anticipation of what's to come.

The remaining lube on his hand he swipes over Chris' hole. His ass looks wet and ready, just waiting for Seb to slide his dick up in him.

He doesn't mean to tease, he really doesn't, he knows how much Chris wants it—but instead of pushing right in he takes his time, rubbing his dick against Chris' ass, admiring how it looks against the paleness of Chris' skin.

"Seb," Chris complains, and Seb reacts without thinking, smacking Chris' hole with his dick. It makes a nice sound, so he does it again. Chris moans and drops his shoulders down even lower, his chest nearly pressed against the bed.

"Who's the one in charge here?" Seb demands. He's not usually overly aggressive in bed, it's not really his thing, but he can play-act a bit for Chris' sake.

"You," Chris says, meek.

"Damn straight. And you're gonna take my dick however I decide I wanna give it to you, isn't that right?"

Chris starts to answer, but it turns into a breathy gasp when Seb pushes the head of his dick into him.

"Fuck _yeah_ ," Seb says, forgetting to be bossy. He pulls out and pushes back in, just to watch the way Chris' ass opens for him. "Have I ever told you how pretty you look when you're taking my cock?"

"Only about a million times," Chris says breathily. "Seb, you feel good."

"So do you," Seb tells him, nudging his way further inside, one hand on the small of Chris' back, careful to go slowly in case Chris is sore from earlier after all.

"Oh, fuck," Chris says as Seb gently rubs at the place where they're joined, Chris stretched tight around him.

"Just a bit more," Seb coaxes. "That's it, baby, relax and let me in."

He's not one to brag about the size of his dick, but he's been well blessed in the length department and with Chris on his knees like this he can get in deep, make Chris take every inch of him.

He keeps working himself into Chris' body, at the same time reaching around to finds Chris' dick. He's only half-hard, which isn't surprising; he almost always goes a bit soft during the initial penetration. Not because it hurts, he'd reassured Seb. It's just the way his body reacts. But he thickens up nicely when Seb starts playing with him, teasing at his cock and balls.

Seb tries to go easy on him while they're fucking, but Chris is persistent and needy and _loud_ , and by the time Seb's feeling about ready to come, he's got both his hands on Chris' hips, holding him in place while he fucks into him hard enough that Chris' pert little ass jiggles with each thrust. The air around them feels humid and they're both sweaty, skin sticking against skin.

"Gonna come in your ass," he grits out. Chris just moans beneath him, long and drawn-out, and that's it, Seb's done for, he's coming hard, grinding his hips against Chris' ass, fingers slipping over his skin as he tries to pull him even closer, barely managing to keep from collapsing on top of Chris.

"You feel that, baby?" he slurs, flying high off of his orgasm but determined to get Chris off too while he's still inside him. He fumbles for Chris' dick, wraps his hand around him and starts stroking him off.

"Got you wet and messy, just like you wanted. Gonna have my come dripping outta you. You like that? You wanna feel it leaking out your hole?"

Chris gasps his name and his dick twitches in Seb's hand and his ass tightens up around Seb's cock and then he's coming onto the sheets below him. Seb barely manages to keep him from collapsing into the wet spot with an arm around his waist. They're already gonna be gross enough once his come starts leaking out of Chris' ass, there's no need to roll around in Chris' spunk too.

They end up cuddled together on the dry side of the bed, Chris pressed up against him, an arm and a leg flung over him. Seb's idly rubbing at Chris' hole in their usual post-barebacking ritual, both of them slowly turning into a sticky mess as his come slips out of Chris' body. Chris looks stoned out of his mind, eyes half closed, hair sweaty, clinging to Seb like a koala and nuzzling the shit out of him.

"Bet you'd fall over if you tried to stand up right now," Seb murmurs.

"Yep," Chris agrees, supremely unconcerned. "Mm. Haf'ta carry me to the shower."

Seb snickers. "I'd drop you on your ass, and you know it."

"Nu-uh," Chris says, and then, pushing said ass back against Seb's hand, "Don't stop." Oh, Seb had forgotten to keep his hand moving. Chris sighs happily when he resumes with the petting.

"I love your ass," Seb informs him, because it is important that Chris know this. "It's my very favorite ass in the whole world."

"Better be your _only_ ass."

"My one and only," Seb says with a solemn air, managing to keep a straight face for all of three seconds before he cracks up laughing. Chris smacks him in the shoulder, but then he starts laughing too, and they're naked and snickering and Seb can't think of anywhere he'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a supportive comment about part one of this fic, I appreciated them all so much and they inspired me to write a second part!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at islenskur.tumblr.com


End file.
